Many useful tools used by modern people use a handle to operate the tool such as a lawn trimmer, lawn mower or snow blower etc. It is recommended to use safety glasses and ear protection with most of these tools. If the safety items are not readily available, often people will operate the tool without using them. Additionally, many people carry things such as cell phones or while operating these tools however, it is often inconvenient to carry these things.
There is a need for a easy to use, always available holder that is attachable to a tool with a handle that allows a user to store safety equipment or other items in the holder.